The present invention relates to a photofinishing processing solution supply cartridge, container or packaging system, as well as a processing system having a supply cartridge, container or packaging system that is adapted to hold processing solution and collect spent processing or cleaning solution. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chemical supply cartridge, container or packaging system having an integrated silver recovery process for photoprocessing systems.
Current photographic processing machines are typically large, costly systems which are highly dependent on infrastructure, such as water supply and access to drain(s). The quantity of chemicals used in processing photographic materials has been historically high. Further, many processes rely on the use of concentrated chemistry and necessitate an additional source of water. As an added factor, almost all processors require significant infrastructure to support the treatment of spent solution and silver recovery.
There are a number of chemical delivery cartridges available that supply fresh photo-chemicals to photoprocessing machines. The machine operators who use the photo-chemicals are typically required by law to treat the effluent or spent processing solution from the process to reduce the level of aqueous silver before discharging the spent processing solution or effluent to municipal waste water treatment systems. These silver recovery treatment systems are typically sold as add-ons to the processors and require additional maintenance and operator intervention.
Current photographic processing machines are typically detached from the apparatus, method or mechanism of silver recovery. With the additional plumbing, solution transfer and operator intervention is required for an add-on mechanism. With the need for additional equipment and plumbing, inefficiencies in the overall processing system are created. Further, current photographic processing machines which have a detached silver recovery system positioned beside the processor define a larger overall footprint for the combined system and are higher in cost to maintain. There also remains a greater potential for failure of the silver recovery system and an increased likelihood for chemical exposure due to leaks and the additional plumbing that is needed to transport the solution from the processing machine to the detached silver recovery mechanism.
Further, in most current photoprocessing applications, concentrates are supplied to the customer who then dilutes them with water to significantly increase the volume subsequently requiring treatment. This is inconvenient or impractical in dispersed or less conventional market places such as retail stores, aircraft, and cruise ships since a water supply and plumbing is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,013 discloses a housing pack for photographic processing solution. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,013 discloses a container having a first chamber for holding processing solution and a second chamber for collecting spent solution. However, in this patent the collected waste solution is only passed through a solution absorption substance to create a solid waste in which the amount of leachable silver in the spent solution is unchanged. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,013 does not provide for a treatment of the spent solution in the supply cartridge in which the concentration of leachable silver in the spent solution is reduced with respect to the silver TCLP (Toxicity Characteristics Leaching Procedure) test for non-hazardous waste based on U.S. Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA) definitions so that the customer realizes waste management advantages. Advantages with this classification include reduced record keeping, training and cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,594 discloses a container having a flexible inner bag which is divided into a liquid storage chamber and a used-liquid storage chamber. However, like U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,013, 5,199,594 does not provide for a supply cartridge which both collects and renders spent solution RCRA non-hazardous which can be subsequently transported and treated with reduced regulatory control.
Federal Waste management regulations define the hazardous/non-hazardous characteristics of most photoprocessing solutions through the Toxicity Characteristics Leaching Procedure (TCLP) for silver. If a solution is negative in this test, it is not a format characteristic RCRA hazardous waste, which allows numerous handling exemptions such as the ability to transport the solution by a non-hazardous hauler without excessive paperwork. Within the context of the present invention, leachable silver is defined as the analysis of the amount of silver that will leach from a solid or the amount of silver that is present in a liquid. The leaching test is used to determine if the material is a hazardous waste by using the Toxicity Characteristic Leaching Procedure (TCLP) (EPA Test Method 1311). Solids are reduced in size and subjected to a dilute acid solution. The leachate is then analyzed to determine the amount of silver extracted from the solid. Liquids are directly analyzed for total recoverable silver.
There is presently a need for the improvement of the chemical supply system so that photoprocessing machines can utilize a silver recovery technique with a chemical supply cartridge without the need for a separate or detached silver recovery device. That is, there is presently a need for a chemical supply cartridge or container that can be retrofitted to an existing processor or can be fluidly connected to a new or stand-alone processor, which is adapted to supply processing solution to the processor, as well as collect and treat spent solution for the purpose of reducing TCLP leachable silver in the spent solution.
Recent advancements in the minimization of solution usage in photoprocessing has made delivering and removing of working strength photographic chemistry economically viable. The present invention provides for a chemical management cartridge that both delivers fresh chemistry and receives, accumulates and renders spent effluent in a manner which permits the spent effluent to be disposed of in a less-regulated manner. Within the context of the present invention, spent or waste solution or effluent refers to processing solution which has gone through a photoprocessing cycle and is no longer resident in the processor (or processing equipment). For a stand-alone or new processor, the integration of the spent solution management with the chemical supply delivery system gives the practical advantage of permitting a processing of photographic materials without direct connections to a water supply or drain. It also enables a single service organization to both deliver supply solutions and remove spent solutions. For an existing processor, the cartridge of the present invention can be retrofitted to the processor, be adapted to deliver processing solution to the processor, and used to collect and treat spent solution from the processor. If the existing processor includes the necessary plumbing, the cartridge of the present invention can be adapted to reduce leachable silver in the spent solution and deliver the spent solution to an existing plumbing system without requiring special handling.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes the ability to deliver working strength chemistry (i.e. for use in a minilab where xe2x80x9csolution volume inxe2x80x9d equals xe2x80x9ccollected solution volumexe2x80x9d for de-silvering), thereby eliminating dilution errors during operation. A secondary advantage is an improvement in portability and the reduction of the xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d of the processor that allows processing of film to occur in less conventional market places, including mobile locations such as an aircraft or cruise ships. By leveraging these advantages, placement of the photoprocessor machines in dispersed or less traditional retail locations is permitted.
The system of the present invention also enables an apparently dry operation, where contact with the processing chemicals is minimized and the operator has limited opportunity for chemical exposure. This is beneficial in non-traditional photofinishing locations where there is a preference towards a semi-hands free operation where the supply and spent solutions need to be invisible to the users and customers of the users. The reuse of an external cartridge shell provides for an efficient use of materials, which offers an environmental benefit along with potential cost savings.
Therefore, the present invention integrates the collection of waste solution and the minimization of leachable silver from the spent solution within a photoprocessing solution supply system. The advantage of the present invention over conventional approaches is that it provides for a convenient method and system for silver recovery with minimal operator interaction with the equipment. Further, it facilitates the creation of a spent or waste solution that is less regulated for transport and disposal. Furthermore, it reduces chemical exposure for the operator and reduces the chances of error with respect to silver recovery. The invention also reduces the floor space required for the processor due to the fact that the silver recovery system is integrated with the processor rather than being attached separately.
The present invention accordingly provides for a photofinishing processing solution supply cartridge which is adapted to hold processing solution therein, and collect spent or waste processing solution and leachable silver in the collected spent processing solution. In the method and system of the present invention, an apparatus can be used as a chemical supply delivery system for processing photosensitive media, and for removing or reducing the amount of leachable silver in the spent processing solution. In a preferred embodiment, the invention can be utilized in photoprocessing machines that use a cartridge-style processing solution or chemical supply system. Thus, the cartridge of the invention could be designed to be used within a system in which a single entity delivers fresh chemistry and collects the recoverable silver for recovery or treatment, as opposed to providing two distinct entities to effect these operations or services. In a further embodiment, the cartridge can be retrofitted into an existing processor and the treated spent solution can be supplied in a less-regulated manner to an existing plumbing system.
The present invention therefore relates to a photofinishing processing solution supply cartridge that comprises at least one processing solution chamber or vessel for holding processing solution therein; and at least one spent or waste solution chamber or vessel that is adapted to collect spent or waste solution from a photofinishing system associated with the supply cartridge. The at least one spent or waste solution chamber comprises a silver removal device that reduces an amount of leachable silver contained in the spent solution.
The present invention further relates to a photofinishing processing solution supply cartridge that comprises at least one processing solution chamber for holding processing solution therein, and at least one spent solution chamber or vessel that is adapted to collect spent solution from a photofinishing system associated with the supply cartridge. The at least one spent solution vessel or chamber provides a silver precipitating agent. The silver precipitating agent is adapted to react with the spent solution in the vessel or chamber to form a removable silver sludge in the vessel or chamber.
The present invention further relates to a photofinishing processing solution supply cartridge which comprises at least one processing solution chamber for holding processing solution therein and supplying processing solution to a photofinishing system which is fluidly associated with the supply cartridge; and a silver removal device for removing silver from spent processing solution of the photofinishing system associated with the supply cartridge to provide a spent solution that is substantially free of leachable silver.
The present invention further relates to a processing system comprising a processor for processing photosensitive media therein; and a processing solution supply cartridge adapted to supply processing solution to the processor and collect spent processing solution from the processor. The processing solution supply cartridge has at least one chamber for holding the processing solution therein and a silver removal device for reducing an amount of leachable silver in the spent processing solution, to provide a spent solution that is substantially free of leachable silver.
The present invention further relates to a processing system that comprises a processor for processing photosensitive media therein; and a processing solution supply cartridge that is adapted to supply processing solution to the processor and collect spent processing solution from the processor. The processing solution supply cartridge comprises at least one processing solution chamber or vessel for holding processing solution therein; and at least one spent solution chamber or vessel for collecting spent processing solution from the processor. The at least one spent solution chamber or vessel comprises a silver removal device that reduces an amount of leachable silver contained in the spent solution to provide a spent solution substantially free of leachable silver.
The present invention further relates to a processing system that comprises a processor for processing photosensitive media therein; and a processing solution supply cartridge that is adapted to supply processing solution to the processor and collect spent processing solution from the processor. The processing solution supply cartridge comprises at least one processing solution chamber, vessel or area that holds processing solution therein, and at least one spent solution vessel, chamber or area that is adapted to collect the spent solution from the processor. The at least one spent solution vessel, chamber or area comprises a silver precipitating agent. The silver precipitating agent is adapted to react with the spent solution in the vessel, chamber or area to form a removable silver sludge in the vessel.
The present invention further relates to a method of removing silver from photofinishing processing solution which comprises the steps of feeding spent processing solution from a photofinishing system to a supply cartridge, with the supply cartridge having incorporated therein at least one chamber for holding fresh processing solution and at least one further chamber adapted to collect the spent processing solution; and reducing an amount of leachable silver in the spent processing solution collected in the at least one further chamber.
The present invention further relates to a method of processing photosensitive media which comprises the steps of supplying processing solution from a supply cartridge to a processor for processing a photosensitive media in the processor, with the supply cartridge having a first area for holding fresh processing solution; feeding spent processing solution from the processor to a second area of the supply cartridge; and reducing an amount of leachable silver in the spent processing solution in the second area of the supply cartridge.
The present invention further relates to a container for photographic processing solution. The container comprises a rigid and reusable outer shell which is adapted to be opened to access an interior of the shell; and at least two internal chambers positioned in the interior of the shell and accessible when the outer shell is opened. A first chamber of the at least two internal chambers is adapted to supply fresh working strength photochemistry, a concentrated mixture of chemistry or cleaning solution to a processing machine which is operationally associated with the container; and a second chamber of the at least two internal chambers is adapted to collect spent processing solution or cleaning solution from the processing machine and reduce an amount of silver in the spent processing solution or cleaning solution.
The present invention further relates to a solution container for a photoprocessing machine which is adapted to supply water, a mixture of concentrated processing solution, and/or working strength processing solution to the photoprocessing machine, and collect and treat spent solution from the photoprocessing machine. The container comprises a rigid and reusable outer shell.
The present invention further relates to a method of processing photographic media which comprises the steps of fluidly connecting a container to a photoprocessing machine, with the container comprising a rigid and reusable outer shell that is adapted to hold processing solution and collect spent solution; supplying processing solution from the container to the photoprocessing machine; collecting spent solution from the photoprocessing machine in the container; and treating the spent solution to create a spent solution which is substantially free of leachable silver.
The present invention further relates to a method of supplying photographic processing solution to a processor which comprises the steps of: placing a processing solution supply cartridge having processing solution therein on a movable fixture member in a manner in which a valve of the supply cartridge and the supply cartridge are in an upright position; and moving the fixture member having the supply cartridge thereon to an operating position in which the supply cartridge is placed in an inverted position to permit a supply of processing solution through the valve from the supply cartridge to a processor which is fluidly connected to the supply cartridge.